El Laberinto de los Cerezos
by Mao Inframund
Summary: AU YAOI SASUNARU.EL LABERINTO DE LOS CEREZOS ES UN INTERNADO EN EL CUAL SUCEDEN EXTRAÑOS SUCESOS. SASUKE TENDRA QUE LIDEAR CON LA OBSECION HACIA UN COMPAÑERO DE CLASE.Editado.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo. U.U se que no tengo perdon de nadie. Pero la inspiración se fue por laaaaargo tiempo y creo que por fin regreso. He decidido cambiar algunas cosas del fic. Pienso que no estaba quedando como me gustaria gracias por algunas personitas que me dejaron sus rew y me siguieron alentando he decidido volver n.n**

**Espero le entiendan y se den cuenta de los "pequeños cambios" según yo la trama es la misma. Los dejo y disfruten. **

_**-Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen. Por desgracia u.u**_

_**- Este fic es YAOI (*//*) es decir relación chicoxchico si no te gusta… ¡Que haces aquí! Ò.ò **_

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_**DIARIO SASUKE: **_

_Septiembre 25_

Que patético puedo llegar a ser… quien se imaginaria que yo, un Uchiha. Una persona fría y arrogante. Escriba en un diario…

Lo peor de todo es que lo estoy admitiendo…. En lo personal escribo para desahogarme, prefiero escribir además de que me relaja bastante y es preferible a que yo platique con alguien más.

Inicio este diario por que tengo un vano presentimiento de que es necesario me imagino que tiene que ver con lo que me esta ocurriendo… bien empezare a redactar mi historia…

Es de madrugada, voy en el auto con mi chofer. Me percato de que me mira constantemente, ¿Pero que se cree?, aseguro que es por lo que paso esta noche en mi casa.

¿Qué fue lo que hiciste esta vez?- me pregunto de repente y mirándome de reojo para después regresar su mirada al oscuro camino de la carretera.

No te interesa- le respondí con mi actitud déspota, se que no debería ser así con el pero en ese momento me encontraba bastante frustrado

Yo creo que si me interesa, he visto por ti desde que eras muy pequeño.- me dijo brindándome una sonrisa débil pero que era sincera. Lo ignore.

En el transcurso del viaje venia pensando acerca de las últimas cosas que me venían sucediendo. Recuerdo que todo empezó con mi padre. Al parecer le tenia sin cuidado lo que hacia. Creo que no le importaba en lo absoluto, solo se fijaba en mi hermano. El hijo perfecto, al que todos querían y prestaban atención, halagado por la sociedad por unos cuantos meritos.

Pero ha Itachi no le gustaba que me trataran de esa forma, el siempre encaraba a nuestro padre, supongo que por esa razón el se fue de la casa, sin dejar rastro alguno. Mi padre no pudo soportar su perdida y me echo toda la culpa a mi diciendo que los ponía en ridículo, así que después de la huida de mi hermano mi presencia ya no les era útil… por eso han enviado a este lugar, con el pretexto de una mejor educación, en realidad se quieren deshacer de mi… si por lo menos supiera que le ocurrió a mi hermano…

Gire mi rostro hacia la ventana. Comenzaba a llover. El aire caliente de mi respiración empañaba el vidrio del automóvil el cual evitaba ver el boscoso paisaje. Árboles y más árboles, ya cansado de ver lo mismo volví mi rostro hacia el chofer que seguía conduciendo impasible.

Pasaron dos horas más desde que en el camino dejo de llover y se cubrió con neblina. El ambiente se puso demasiado frió. A lo lejos se podían divisar unas diminutas luces que se alzaban a lo largo de una colina. Al acercarnos mas pude distinguir mejor que las luces provenían de una vieja construcción.

Tal vez la distancia en la que nos encontrábamos me hizo ver aquel edificio demasiado grande, pero para mi sorpresa al llegar era enorme. Era sumamente extraña. Con mi primera impresión creería que nadie se encontraba en ese lugar. Pasamos por una gran reja de hierro, aunque estaba obscuro logre ver que en la puerta estaba forjado el titulo del internado.

"El laberinto de los cerezos" que extraño nombre, no lo había escuchado nunca ni cuando mi padre comenzó a gritarme hacia donde me enviaría ciertamente eso no me importo.

Seguimos avanzando por el amplio patio que nos conducía hacia la arquitectura. Baje del auto apenas freno, no podía estar mas tiempo sentado tenia mi cuerpo entumecido a causa del frió y la inmovilidad.

Me percate de que estábamos justo enfrente de aquella escuela. Ya se podía ver mejor, la niebla se empezaba a disipar, solo faltan un par de horas para el alba, el viaje me agoto un poco pero puedo resistir un rato más. Me puse a inspeccionar el lugar definitivamente es mas grande de lo que me imagine, su estilo neoclásico es sorprendente, la oscuridad le da un toque de misterio, hay un enorme reloj en una de las torres de enfrente, si tan solo fuera de día podría apreciar mejor, solo podía sentir la brisa revolviendo el cabello de mi fleco… el sonido de personas hablando me sacan del ensimismamiento en el que estaba. No me había dado cuenta de que mi chofer se encontraba terminando de conversar de lo que supongo es el director del colegio y su ayudante.

Me dio un escalofrió al mirar el rostro de aquel sujeto. Su blanca piel era aun más pálida que la de un muerto, sus afilados ojos, su nariz, su cabello largo y negro le dan un aspecto demasiado pavorifico. Lo único apreciable era su costoso traje negro.

El que parecía ser su asistente no era nada extravagante un joven seguramente de la edad de mi hermano. El desagradable director término de indicarme las normas del instituto, me dio una hoja con mis asignaturas y bla, bla, bla aburrido. Me despedí de mi chofer con un efusivo abrazo de parte de el. Lo conteste débilmente probablemente jamás lo vuelva a ver. Saque un par de maletas del auto y camine hacia la entrada.

Ingrese al plantel, lo primero que vi fue el alumbrado vestíbulo, subí las escaleras hacia el lado derecho ya que estaban divididas en dos, entre a otra puerta y seguí caminando por el largo pasillo subiendo escaleras, siguiendo la numeración de las habitaciones. Creo en algún lugar de la conversación me habían dicho que las habitaciones se encontraban en el segundo piso. Solo un poco mas y ya estaba en mi habitación. Abrí la puerta y entre. Había dos camas de tamaño individual, de las cuales una se encontraba ocupada. Por lo visto tendré que compartir con algún idiota. Seguí inspeccionando la recamara, un gran ropero de madera, dos mesas una cada lado de las camas y un escritorio a lado de la ventana.

Acomode mis maletas a lado de la cama que no estaba siendo ocupada, en este momento no estoy de animo como para ponerme acomodar mi ropa. Busque en el armario el uniforme que me tenían preparado desde que mis padres mandaron el comprobante de inscripción a este lugar. Encontré lo que buscaba. El uniforme consistía de un pantalón azul marino con una blusa blanca de manga larga. En una manga se observaba una cinta y el escudo de la escuela.

Me sentía algo cansado, Pensé en darme una ducha para despejarme del largo viaje y no llegar a quedarme dormido en alguna clase. Termine de bañarme, me anude una toalla a la cintura, me mire en el espejo que se encontraba colgado encima del lavamanos de mármol que estaba empañado por el vapor del agua caliente, tuve que limpiarlo con mi puño derecho. Vi mi reflejo un poco opaco pero se podía distinguir a un joven de unos 17 años, piel blanca comparable al color de la nieve, ojos tan negros como el ébano y un cabello azabache con toques azulinos, humedecidos por el agua. El espejo me regresaba mi mirada con frialdad.

Me vestí rápido y regrese al espejo del baño para terminar de arreglarme. Me encontraba terminado de poner mi cabello en orden cuando sentí una corriente de aire a un costado. Gire para ver si alguien había entrado a la habitación. Nada. Al regresar mi rostro al espejo me encontré con el reflejo de una chica extremadamente pálida. Voltee hacia el lado del reflejo en el que ella se encontraba. Pero no había nadie.

Me quede extrañado, no soy supersticioso. Lo tome como una broma hacia los novatos y no le tome importancia.

Salí de la habitación. Camine bastante tiempo por largos pasillos. Encontré la biblioteca, curosie por ahí. Un poco de lectura antes de clase no era malo y aun tenía bastante tiempo. Busque algún libro que fuera de mi agrado. Lo tome prestado y volví a retomar mi camino. Por fin encontré mi salón de clase. Tenía literatura a la primera hora. Pero aun es muy temprano hace falta como treinta minutos para que comience el horario de clases. Camine hasta el fondo del salón y tome asiento en una banca hasta el final derecho. Así nadie me molestara. Abrí mi libro y comencé a leer.

Como lo imaginaba después de unos veinte minutos los demás pupilos comenzaban a llegar y solo me miraban curiosos. Ni siquiera me tomaba la molestia de contestarles cuando me saludaban.

Cinco minutos después y llego la profesora.

Buenos días chicos. Hoy tendremos una clase prácticamente libre, debido a que tenemos un nuevo estudiante y necesito se integre a algún grupo. Por favor sacar sus libros y solo lean la segunda lección.

Me pareció ver que me buscaba con la mirada y cuando se topo conmigo sonrió levemente.

Podrías pasar un momento al frente.

Me pare de mi pupitre y me puse a un lado de la joven maestra.

Pongan atención chicos. El es el nuevo alumno su nombre es Uchiha Sasuke y por lo visto nos acompañara por un largo tiempo. Así que espero y se lleven bien con el, ¿eh?

Salude con ademán de mano. Solo por cortesía. No me interesaba hacer amistad con ningún mediocre. Metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y regrese a mi asiento con las interesadas miradas de los demás.

Las siguientes clases pasaron sin inconvenientes. Solo se repetía el proceso de presentar al "nuevo" alumno.

Al término de clases. Deberían ser alrededor de las tres de la tarde. Yo me quede en el salón por que tenia pensado adelantarle algo al libro que había tomado de la biblioteca.

Recordé que no había desayunado. Comenzaba a sentir hambre. Me dirigí al comedor solo para calmar mi apetito con algún bocadillo ligero.

Cerré mi libro. Me levante de mi pupitre y salí del solitario salón. Pero justo al salir sentí un fuerte golpe en mi pecho. Cerré los ojos por el impacto cayendo hacia atrás. Levante el rostro para identificar que me había golpeado. Solo vi un montón de cabellos rubios. Un chico que sobaba el lugar aparentemente del golpe. Y varios libros desordenados alrededor nuestro.

¡Auch teme! ¡Fíjate por donde caminas!

¡Idiota! ¡Si tú fuiste el que choco conmigo!

Levanto su mirada. Sus azules ojos chocaron con mis negros orbes.

Pensé que no había nadie en el salón

Se levanto y empezó a recoger sus libros.

¡Hey! no solo mires… ¡Ayúdame!, ¿no?

Tengo prisa. Adiós dobe.

Le sonreí de medio lado y me fui por el pasillo. Escuchaba sus gritos llamándome para que lo ayudara. Pero era más divertido dejarlo así. Mi sonrisa se amplio solo un poco. Después de todo sentía que es chico me empezaba a agradar.

_CONTINUARA_.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Perdon si de nuevo son muy cortos los capis pero es parte del fic **

**GRACIAS POR LEER n.n**

**No me quejo si dejan sugerencias, comentarios productivos o rew bomba xD..**

**SAYONARA!!!**

**Nota. Contestare sus rew en el sig capitulo n.n bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo queridos lectores. Siento que ahora no me tarde tanto. Ahora a leer. **

**n.n **

_**-Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen. Por desgracia u.u**_

_**- Este fic es YAOI (*//*) es decir relación chicoxchico si no te gusta… ¡Que haces aquí! Ò.ò**_

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_**DIARIO NARUTO:**_

_Septiembre 25_

Hola! Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto. Tengo dieciséis años pero dentro de unas semanas, para ser mas preciso el diez de octubre será mi cumpleaños numero diecisiete.

Fiu! Hace mucho que no abría mi diario dattebayo. Lo tenía arrumbado en un rincón por ahí. Deje de escribir por que me llego a aburrir. Ponía sentimientos nuevos, sueños y aflicciones. Pero hoy ocurrió algo diferente. Algo incierto fuera del mis limitaciones y creencias. Primero un nuevo chico llego al instituto. Lo vi primeramente al fondo del salón de clases. Distante e indiferente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Se encontraba muy entretenido leyendo un grueso libro sacado de la biblioteca o eso me parecía.

Me quise acercar para saludarlo y tal vez platicar un poco. Hacer amigos se me da muy bien o era su presencia misteriosa la que me inquietaba un poco, no logro comprenderlo del todo. Pero en ese instante la profesora Kurenai entraba al salón. Me molesto un poco, pero me fui a lugar sin dejar de mirar aquel joven de cabellos negros.

La maestra lo paso al frente y lo presento. Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha. He escuchado ese apellido antes. Lo se. Pero no recuerdo donde… no importa ahora.

Yo lo miraba constantemente. Creo que Gaara se percato de eso. Cierto no lo he comentado. Sabaku no Gaara es mi… ejem… novio… supongo. Es un buen chico. Es un poco más alto que yo, delgado, cabello rojo como la sangre. Ojos aquamarina delineados de negro. El cual le da un aspecto temido. Tiene una mirada fría y su rostro siempre se muestra impasible. Pero cuando esta conmigo, es diferente, muestra sus sentimientos un poco más. Solo una sonrisa, sin embargo, me gusta que sonría solo para mi… ejem… ya me salí de tema. Y creo que me he sonrojado.

Me fije que Gaara fruncía el entrecejo denotando molestia. Al poco rato me mando algo escrito en un papelito doblado en cuadritos.

_¿Qué tanto le ves a ese eh? Haces que me sienta celoso_.

Me sonroje levemente por su comentario. Ese Gaara se pasa de posesivo ttebayo.

Las clases terminaron, y todos se dirigieron al comedor. Aun lado me acompañaba Gaara. Terminamos de comer. Tenia algo de sueño después de alimentarme siempre me da sueño, quería ir a mi habitación después de todo soy muy flojo, me despedí de Gaara solo con un ademán de mano, no me gusta ser demasiado empalagoso ni que el lo sea conmigo, seguí mi rumbo a mi habitación.

En el camino me intercepto el profe Kakashi cargando una pila de libros.

Oe Naruto que bueno que te veo- me dijo asomando su cabeza por un lado. –Necesito tu ayuda podrías llevar estos libros al salón. Llevo algo de prisa y se que tu me puedes ayudar.

Di un suspiro resignado y acepte con una fingida sonrisa. Regresando por el camino de donde venia, pero ahora con un montón de libros en mis brazos. Si que pesan esas cosas. Estaba llegando al salón. Iba entrando cuando…todo se vuelve confuso. Me dolía mi trasero y mi cabeza.

Sobando mi enorme chichón y quejándome contra el que haya sido el ciego que no se fijo levante mi mirada. Me quede perplejo. Había chocado con el chico nuevo, digo Sasuke. Su mirada era demasiado intrigante aunque me miraba molesto. Salí de mi trance, dije algo mas para mi que para el. Me levante recogiendo los libros de Kakashi.

Le grite que me ayudara, pero el idiota se largo dejándome ahí, después de que fue su culpa. ¡Ya vera cuando lo vea! Aun sigo molesto. Le seguí gritando pero parece que aparte de ciego, sordo, así que fue en vano mi desperdicio de voz.

Después de eso deje los libros en el escritorio del maestro. Salí tranquilamente del salón con las manos en los bolsillos. Di un gran bostezo. Aun tenia sueño y deberían ser las seis aproximadamente.

Esta es la segunda cosa sorprendente que me sucedió hoy. Seguía caminando por los largos pasillos. Me extrañe no me había encontrado con nadie y todo se encontraba en soledad y absoluto silencio. Me empecé a sentir ansioso. Miraba hacia atrás constantemente. Sentía una extraña presencia que me seguía o que se quedaba ahí observándome.

Acelere el paso pero lo único que hice fue ponerme nervioso. Volví a mirar hacia atrás. Lo que vi me dejo helado. Un chica se encontraba a no más de unos cuantos metros de mí. Escuche que me hablaba, pero no movió sus labios. Sentí una corriente helada en mi espalda. Intente moverme pero mis piernas no reaccionaban. Me sentí débil, los parpados me pesaban. Cerré los ojos. Las rodillas me flaquearon y me deje caer.

Al abrir de nuevo los ojos. Me encontraba de rodillas con un frió sudor en mi rostro. Voltee para todos lados pero seguía sin haber nadie. Me levante y corrí hacia mi habitación. Nunca antes había sentido tan largo el camino a mi recamara. Al llegar busque a mi compañero pero no había nadie. Estaba muy agitado. Demasiado cansado para ponerme a pensar. ¿Ese extraño ente tendrá que ver con aquel chico nuevo? Si es así empezare a investigarlo.

Busque mi diario por todas partes. Pasaron los minutos y no lograba encontrarlo. Me desespere, haciendo memoria de donde podría haberlo dejado. Camine hacia el armario. Me estire lo más que pude, tanteando encima lo encontré.

Escribo estas notas recostado en mi cama sintiendo un gran alivio. El sueño vuelve a amenazarme. Será mejor entregarme a brazos de Morfeo.

_CONTINUARA_.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Gracias por leer y agradezco sus rews a:**

_**Sakuris**_

_**Anime-ttebayo**_

_**Akari uzumaki**_

_**HuMi-ChaN**_

_**Sabaku no eli**_

_**Freya-Hikari**_

**Perdon por acerls esperar u.u **

**Tmb agradezco a DYUI18 por su rew n.n**

**A los que se preguntaron q soi, soi xika **

**Nus vemos pronto. Cuidense. Ja ne!**

**No se olviden de pasar a dejar un rew! **


End file.
